


we share this world (it's a cycle of hatred)

by rivkael



Series: the days after [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Protective Older Brothers, The Stormrage twins content we need, illidan's imprisonment had consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkael/pseuds/rivkael
Summary: Malfurion spots something he doesn't agree with and goes to help.Illidari are passionate creatures.





	we share this world (it's a cycle of hatred)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/gifts).



Malfurion was gliding through the air above Dalaran when his sharp vision caught a distressing sight. Diving down for a closer look, he realised it was one of Illidan’s demon hunters, cornered by four Wardens, including Maiev Shadowsong herself. Her glaives were on the floor a good ten metres away, and she was snarling, her wings fluttering anxiously, as they backed her into a corner under a balcony so she could not take off.

He wasted no time, letting out a sharp screech as he dived at the wardens, forcing them to turn and then scatter. Landing and shifting back to his natural form, he turned to the demon hunter, who was now crouching, hands twitching into clawlike shapes and baring her teeth. “Illidari, at ease.” He said gently. She barely moved, but he expected it not to work, and turned back to the Wardens, who had regrouped and ware glaring at him (and her). “What is this?” He asked calmly. “Harassing a valuable warrior who sacrificed her old life, her old existence, to fight the legion?” He did not fold his arms or otherwise indicate his displeasure.

“She’s demon filth!” One of the Wardens spat. “She should be locked up, all of them should be!”

“And yet, she’s free. The demon hunters are no longer your mission, Wardeness. Shame on you all.” He glanced at the demon hunter, and was pleased to see she was calming down.

The same Warden let out a sound that was nearly a snarl, bringing her glaive forward as though preparing to strike. The demon hunter behind him hissed. He put one hand out towards her, trying to keep her from attacking.

“They’re abominations, all of them!” He noticed she didn’t have the courage to mention his brother, even though it wasn’t yet common knowledge that they had mostly reconciled. But nonetheless, she’d given him an opening.

“They are not so different from us, Wardeness.” He said, trying to lower the tension a bit. “She has horns, I have antlers…”

“You don’t need to agree, Teacher, just get out of the way!” Maiev said through gritted teeth, obviously holding back insults. One of the wardens feinted forwards, and the tension rocketed back up as Malfurion pressed a hand to the demon hunter’s stomach, holding her back while feeling the muscles in her stomach contract and contract through the leather… and Elune, she was so thin.

Her wings fluttered again, this time more angry than anxious, and he pressed harder, giving her a stern look.

The wardens got closer. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Malfurion said severely. “But I will if that’s what it takes to make you leave.” He eyed the glaives surreptitiously. He should be fine, his bear form had ridiculously thick skin, but the demon hunter…the blades were sharp, and she was in an enclosed space.

They didn’t want to hurt him either, but if Wardens were one thing, it was obsessive. This demon hunter had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

And then-

"Kor'vas, there you are!" With a whoosh of air, Illidan was behind the wardens, followed by several of his demon hunters. His Slayer was one one who'd spoken. Malfurion let out a tiny sigh of relief as they all turned to watch the newcomers. “I’m going to turn into a bear and barrel past.” He said in a low voice to the demon hunter. “Either ride me or be ready to run.”

(Illidan wasn’t speaking, his lips were drawn back in a snarl, and his wings were spread fully, high and wide and intimidating.)

She nodded, though he could see her focus was still shaken. He closed his eyes and shifted, then nodded to her. She leaped lightly and landed on his back, gripping the fur at the scruff of his neck as he charged past the wardens, shoving two aside and avoiding their glaives.

As soon as he was through, he shifted back, letting the demon hunter be grabbed and cooed over by her comrades while he turned to stand between his twin and the women. This close, Malfurion could see the tension rippling over Illidan’s skin, the way he kept twitching and almost taking a step back.

Illidan was scared of these women.

He’d seen the prison cell that his brother had spent ten thousand years in. Barely five metres by five metres, no furniture, no light fixtures, even an absence of textures - every surface smooth marble except for the solid metal door (a door which had stayed shut for ten thousand years). It had been horrifying to realise how he’d been treated. If he’d _known_ \- but he didn’t, he hadn’t, and now it was over.

And these were the people who would put him back in that cell. Malfurion let the anger rise up and up until it filled him. “Wardens, I think we’re done here.” he said, trying hard to keep his voice steady.

One of the demon hunters punctuated his words with a bestial roar. “How dare you?” Malfurion stepped to the side, keeping in front of Illidan but letting him (a male blood elf) come forward. “Shame! Hunting us like animals!” The other Illidari joined in, hissing and growling. It was remarkably similar to a pack of hyenas. The Wardens didn’t back down, shouting insults back and waving their weapons around.

He glanced at Illidan, saw the tiredness and tension in his joints. This needed to end.

Gathering magic from the air around him, Malfurion lifted a fist into the air, light coalescing around it into a spell. “Wardens, this is _over_. Leave!” He said, preparing to throw it at their feet.

Maiev drew herself up to her full height, and began to say something. “This-!”

Malfurion threw the spell. They dived to the sides as it exploded in a puff of green smoke, but it engulfed all of them. “We can go.” He smiled, first at the Illidari, then at his brother, who seemed (he wasn’t quite sure how good Illidan’s sight was at the moment) to be staring at the results of the spell in a mixture of amusement and panic. “Come, brother.” He said again gently.

One of the Illidari started laughing slightly manically at the women. The other three crowded in close to Illidan, two tucking themselves under his arms while the one he’d rescued originally leaped onto his shoulders and began to play with his hair. Between the three of them, they pulled him out of his stupor in seconds.

Illidan looked at Malfurion, and for the first time in over ten thousand years, he smiled at him. “Thank you, Malfurion.”

They walked away from the wardens, shoulders nearly brushing, surrounded by the crowing Illidari.

Behind them, Maiev and her Wardens shrieked in rage at the purple and green colouring that was now splashed all over their armour.

It was a good day.


End file.
